Behind those indigo Eyes
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Terminée 'Je te mets au défi d'embrasser le premier garçon qui entrera ', ricana Ginny à Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit et et laissa entrer Blaise Zabini BZHG traduction d'Un Petit Diable COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1: Kiss and Tell

_**Disclamer**: Alors, tout est à JK Rowling … comme par hasard, mais, mais ! l'histoire est à **maraudin-around** ( histoire de changer un petit peu la routine de mes disclamer _

_**Note de la traductrice**: Hem … suis-je folle de vous traduire cette fic en plus des autres … petit sondage, si oui tapez 1 si non, et bien 2 :D lool D'autant plus qu'une traduc de Star Wars ne devrait pas tarder :D Je ne pouvais pas résister à la traduction d'une fic ou Anakin est présent et .. l'histoire Ô combien intéressante lool … mais ca attandra les autres :D Voilà donc, un petit Blaise Hermione Je sais qu'il y en a peu sur feufeunet mais bon, voilà sur les couples peu communs, en voici encore une ! ET puis un grand merci à Ilys pour la correction de ce chapitre Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Behind those indigo eyes**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione Granger, âgée de vingt ans, s'asseya dans le « Chaudron Baveur » avec Ginny. La jeune rouquine la pressait de sortir avec quelqu'un.

« Franchement, Hermione. Il y a plein de mecs qui adoreraient sortir avec toi. », lui fit-elle. « Tu devrais essayer. »

« Sans façon, Gin. », soupira la brunette. « Toutes mes relations amoureuses n'ont été que des fiasco. »

« A cause de Ron ? », lui fit Ginny en haussant un sourcil. « Qui en a à faire de mon frère ? De plus, vous étiez amis depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça marche. »

« Qui seulement a-t-il déjà été intéressé par moi, d'ailleurs ? », lui demanda Hermione tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Si on parlait de Krum ? C'est l'un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus populaires, par la barbe de Merlin ! », s'exclama Ginny. « _Je _ne dis pas que tu devrais sortir avec lui pour cette raison, mais tu connais combien de filles qui se font mater dans la bibliothèque par un joueur professionnel de Quidditch ? »

« Tu ne devais pas rencontrer Harry quelque part ? », lui demanda impatiemment Hermione.

« Pas avant un quart d'heure. », lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la montre. « Je pense que tu as peur. C'est vraiment hilarant ! L'exceptionnelle Hermione Granger qui a combattu Voldemort aux cotés d'Harry Potter a peur d'un simple rendez-vous ! »

Hermione s'enfonça dans son siège: « Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors, prouve-le ! », la défia la jeune Weasley. « Je te met au défi d'embrasser le premier garçon qui rentrera. »

La porte du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit à ce moment la et Blaise Zabini entra. Hermione rougit furieusement et Ginny se moqua: « Vas-y. », lui murmura t-elle.

Hermione prit la mouche. Il n'était absolument hors de question qu'elle laisse Ginny avoir raison d'elle mais, pour dire la vérité, elle était déjà raide dingue du séduisant Italien. Ils étaient devenus amis en devenant préfets ensemble à Poudlard. Elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas un connard comme Malfoy. Maintenant, il était Auror tandis qu'Hermione travaillait dans le département de la Justice magique.

Elle regarda la rouquine puis se leva. Elle était déterminée à lui prouver combien elle avait tort. « Bonne chance. », lui murmura Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Hermione regarda aux alentours et trouva une tête aux boucles noires. Elle s'approcha de lui et respira profondément. Blaise semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua donc à boire son café.

Avant de finirfolle, Hermione l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa rapidement. Il se tourna vers elle et cligna deux fois des yeux avant de revenir à sa boisson.

Elle le regarda, confuse, avant de se retourner. Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus jolie mais il avait agi comme si une fille différente l'embrassait tous les jours.

Hermione regarda Ginny avant de s'asseoir: « C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda t-elle.

La rouquine haussa seulement les épaules en guise de réponse. Hermione était déjà attirée par Blaise et ça la tuait d'avoir dû faire cela. Tout d'abord, c'était pour prouver qu'elle en était capable, mais maintenant, après avoir vu son manque de réaction, Hermione était déterminée à tout faire pour que Blaise Zabini la remarque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs

_**Behind those indigo eyes**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **maraudin-around** _

_**Réponses aux review**:** Dark-Mione **Helloooo et puis merci pour la review surtout que je sais que c'est pas un de tes paring préférés lool J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là Bizzouxx et à pluche sur msn ! **shetane **Hellooo Contente que ca te plaise que je sois folle lool Surtout que l'auteuze à poster le chapitre trois hier je crois donc il ne devrait pas tarder :D J'suis contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas Bonne lecture ! **albus tom voldemort **Bon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds une deuxième fois … ha, si … peut-être pour te souhaiter une TRES mauvaise lecture **Elodie Malfoy **Helloooo j'suis trop contente que tu aimes ce début de fic Surtout que c'est vrai, Blaise dans les fic, on le voit pas beaucoup c'est dommage …enfin j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Bizzouxxx et à pluche sur msn ! **Ilys **Hellooo héhé, que j'apprenne a harceler en anglais … pourquoi pas ou c'est qu'il est le super dico spécialisé lool :D Allez, te laisse et pis, à toute suite sur msn Bonne re lecture ! **AtomikHellie **Hello J'suis contente que le début te plaise J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bizzouxxx et bonne lecture ! **panthere** Hellooo J'suis contente que tu aimes ce début de fic et puis coup de chance, l'auteuze poste vite, j'ai déjà le troisième chapitre en ligne mais pas encore traduire mais comme il est pas trop long, j'pourrais vite vous le traduire bonne lecture en tout cas, Bizzouxxx ! **Gwinnyth **Hellooo héhé la suite et bien la voilà et puis rooo, dis donc, les autres et bien elles arriveront quand … elles arriveront lool Mais c'est que j'en ai beaucoup c'est vrai mais je suis jamais en retard de trop longtemps comme certaine … moi ? viser quelqu'un ? mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Allez, bonne lecture à toi et puis à pluche sur msn quand ma mère évitera de squater l'ordi à chaque fois que tu es la lool Bizzouxxx ! **Paprika Star **Helloooo hé oui, au moins ca fait réagir Hermione lool J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bizzouxxxx **Estelle01 **Helloooo J'suis contente que tu aimes ce début de fic et puis merci de me suivre à la pluspart de mes autres fic également :D Bonne lecture ! Bizzouxxx ! **Fol-Fol-Œil **Helloooo hé oui, nouveau boulot, dénicheuse de fic lool mdr ( à ne pas prendre au sérieux ) Contente en tout cas que tu aimes ce début Bonne lecture ! et à pluche sur msn ! _

_**NdT**: Helloooo voilà un chapitre de plus ! Et puis merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos review 11, enfin 10 review pour 1 chapitre awwww, vous êtes génials ! J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout en flash back lool j'dis ca mais c'est vrais qu'il y en a beaucoup de flash back dans ce chapitre Bonne lecture à tous ( enfin presque, celui qui lis ca se reconnaîtra dans le 'presque') Et puis, encore un grand merci à **Ilys** pour la correction ! _

_**Chapitre 2: Souvenirs**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants, Hermione fut surprise de voir le bureau de son coéquipier occupé. Terry Boots s'était pris des vacances et le jeune sorcier assis à sa place n'était certainement pas lui.

« Blaise ? », l'appela curieusement Hermione. Que faisait Blaise, l'un des meilleurs Aurors, dans le département de justice magique ?

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre et même s'il l'avait entendue, il ne le montra pas. Une personne qui ne connaissait pas Blaise aurait trouvé cela impoli mais Hermione qui le connaissait depuis sa septième année savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de l'ignorer.

Elle s'attaqua donc à son travail tandis qu'il s'attardait sur quelques documents. Ce qu'il faisait, elle ne le savait pas. Après un moment, elle n'arriva plus à se concentrer et reporta son attention sur Blaise.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux … d'un indigo étincellent en temps normal ne reflétaient qu'un profond ennui. Ce n'était pas du chagrin, de la douleur ou une quelconque hébétude. C'était juste un regard vide. Ce n'était pas le Blaise qu'elle connaissait.

Flash back

OoOoOoO

_« Dis-le ! Dis-le Granger ! », ritBlaise tout en chatouillant la préfète. _

_Hermione n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle lui avait montré sa plus grande faiblesse. « Très bien, très bien. Tu as gagné ! », lui fit-elle._

_Il lui rendit son rire tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Malheureusement, Hermione perdit son équilibre et comme il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, il fut entraîné dans sa chute._

_Elle attérit sur le dos et lui au-dessus d'elle. Devant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils furent prit d'un fou rire. _

_Blaises'appuya sur ses coudes, ses yeux la regardaient, amusés tandis qu'Hermione reprenait sa respiration. _

_Lentement ils, prirent conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et rougirent légèrement tous les deux. « Sur quoi étions-nous encore en train de nous chamailler? », lui demanda t-il. _

_« Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens plus. », réussit-elle à répondre. Blaise se releva rapidement et partit, laissant Hermione stupéfaite_

_Fin du flash Back_

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était comme cela qu'était toujours Blaise. Un peu mystérieux, oui mais il n'était jamais impoli ou irrespectueux. Elle voulait bien savoir pourquoi il était soudainement si tranquille mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ses yeux.

_Flash Back _

_OoOoOoO_

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Elle y trouva Blaise, totalement absorbé par un bouquin.

_« Blaise. », l'appela t-elle. « J'ai un message de la part de McGonagall. »_

_Il ne lui répondit pas. _

_« Blaise ? », essaya t-elle encore une fois. _

_Rien._

_« BLAISE ! », cria t-elle. Encore une fois, il l'ignora. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui hurla dans les oreilles. « HEY, ZABINI, MALFOY A MENACE DE TE BOTTER LE CUL ! » _

_« Quoi ? », lui répondit finalement Blaise. Il referma son livre et se tourna vers elle. « Oh, désolé Hermione, tu disais quelque chose ? »_

_Elle soupira. « Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes. »_

_« Vraiment désolé. J'essaye de fermer mon esprit à tous bruits extérieurs quand je pense ou quand je suis occupé.", s'excusa t-il avec un sourire. _

_Hermione ne put s'en empêcher et lui sourit en retour. Après tout, qui pouvait rester longtemps en colère contre quelqu'un comme Blaise ?(**NdC : **Pas moi en tout cas !)(**NdT**: Ni moi )_

_Fin du Flash Back_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maintenant sa curiosité était focalisée sur le pourquoi de la venue de Blaise. Elle savait qu'il travaillait vraiment dur pour gagner la confiance de l'Ordre du Phœnix. La fin de leur septième année avait vraiment été désastreuse pour lui. Elle ne le voyait pas ailleurs qu'en mission. Blaise ainsi qu'Harry étaient toujours les premiers choisis.

_Flash Back_

OoOoOoO

"_Blaise, si tu travailles dur, ils te laisseront entrer. », le réconforta Hermione. « L'Ordre du Phoenix laisse toujours rentrer ceux qui veulent l'aider. »_

_« Peut-être que si Dumbledore était toujours là, il m'aurait donné une chance. », lui fit-il. « Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année passée … »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Le Blaise que je connais est toujours positif ! »_

_« Hermione. » Il se tourna vers elle. « Ils sont venus. Ils étaient à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ils ont assassiné ma mère. Que me veut Voldemort ? »_

_« Tu es un excellent duelliste et tu esà Serpentard. », lui expliqua t-elle. « 'Il' ne va pas te laisser t'échapper aussi facilement. En plus, maintenant, c'est une raison de plus pour que l'Ordre t'accepte. Ta maman était un peu bizarre … mais pas diabolique. » Hermione avait rencontré sa mère pendant le Nouvel An. _

_« Non, ils ne voudront pas de moi. », lui fit-il lentement. « Parce qu'il m'a déjà. » Blaise releva la manche de son bras pour lui révéler la Marque des Ténèbres._

_Fin du Flash Back_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparut après qu'Harry ait détruit Voldemort mais elle doutait que Blaise l'ait oubliée. Il travaillait toujours très dur pour prouver qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien.

Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompue par des petits coups frappés à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hannah Abbott, une apprentie guérisseuse. Blaise devait l'attendre parce qu'il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers elle. Hannah le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

Hermione partit, confuse. Plus les minutes passaient, plus cela lui faisait tout bizarre. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était le sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit quand Hannah était venue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**NdC**: Beuhh…ouskelle est la suite ? JE VEUX LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE éclate en sanglots_

_**NdT**: Lala Ilys, patiente, elle arrive ... mais pas tout de suite loool J'espère que vous avez aimés en tout cas J'arrive bientôt avec la suite, promis :D Zorro est arrivééééééé lool j'plaisante _


	3. Chapitre 3: Découvertes

_**Behind those indigo eyes**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Disclamer: **Bonjour tout le monde Alors, il fait toujours aussi beau ( enfin presque), les cours sont toujours mortellement ennuyeux ( surtout ceux de demain) et Harry Potter appartient ( malheureusement) toujours à JK Rowling et cette fic appartient ( heureusement ) à **maraudin-around** … enfin un disclamer (peu) ordinaire MDR_

_**Réponses aux review**: Un big merci à **AtomikHellie** Hellooo Merci beaucoup pour ta review et puis j'suis contente d'avoir 'piquer' ta curiosité Vraiment très contente, et puis il ne faut pas oublier que y'a aussi **miss lup** et **Ilys** qui relisent aussi derrière le chapitre On va dire que je co-écrit à trois pour chacune de mes traduction et fic MDR Mais bon, un grand merci à toutes les deux :D Bizzouxx, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! **Sln **Hellooo J'suis contente que tu aimes également cette traduction même si les maraudeurs ne sont pas là Bonne lecture et à pluche sur msn ! Bizzouxxx **Gwinnyth **Helloo lool, non, non, pour le moment ma mère n'est pas sur le qui vive pour msn pour le moment lool Alors, pour les comm amusant, en fait, comme je fais beaucoup trop de fic à la foi et que des mis lup-lup y'en a pas 36 000 ( bien domage mdr), et bien c'est Ilys qui corrige également quelques fic dont celle-ci :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et puis tu n'auras pas a lire les chapters en anglais parce qu'après celle là, l'auteur n'en a pas encore poster, mais ca ne devrais plus tarder … je peux la harceler sur msn maintenant PTDR Bizzouxx et à pluche sur msn ! **Dark-Mione **Hellooo J'suis contente que tu aimes cette fic d'autant plus que ce n'est pas du MioneHarry :P Allez, et puis pour les chapitres court … tu vas être servie lool elle est comme moi l'auteuze anglaise :P Bizzouxx et à pluche sur msn **Kaorulabelle** Hellooo ze1telotte Helloooo **Ilys** Hellooo alors, bah j'suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et puis Blaise …. Lala, je l'aime bien :D lool en tout cas dans cette fic, il a l'air sympa En tout j'te souhaite une bonne re lect et puis je te file le chapitre 4 dès que l'auteuze le poste ! Bizzouxxx et à touti sur msn ! **Paprika** **star** Helloo J'suis contente que tu aimes cette traduction Et puis heu, pour toutes ces questions … et bien il faudra attendre un peu parce que l'auteuze n'a pas encore posté de chapitre 4 :( mais elle devrait l'avoir pour dimanche … croisons les doigts Bonne lecture ! Bizzouxxx **Estelle01 **Hellooo merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bizzouxx et bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 3: **La découverte_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione avait cherché ce livre pendant toute la journée. Pour le moment, rien d'anormal pour Hermione Granger sauf … sauf si l'on connaissait la raison de cette rechercher assidue. Il s'intitulait: « _Décodage_ » Il s'intitulait "Décodage" et permettait à qui le lisaient de décoder des messages _(**NdT**: Hem, ça parait plutôt évident. Un décodeur décode … subtilité, subtilité … pas vrai Ilys ? )(**NdC **: Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pour nous, maîtresses en subtilité, c'est du grand art ça ! lol) _ou d'en créerAinsi, on pouvait y trouver différents types de codes, incluant ceux en langage magique. Par exemples le code elfique, le langage des être de l'eau, … . C'était) un cadeau pour Blaise Zabini" ?

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le livre, elle le prit et l'enveloppa pour l'envoyer à Blaise par hibou. Elle se sentit gauche de le faire. N'était-ce pas bizarre, tout à coup, d'accorder tant d'attention à quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis un an ?

Après l'avoir envoyé, Hermione envoya un mot à Ginny afin de la rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur dans une heure.

OoOoO

« Pas plus de chance ? », lui demanda Ginny quand elles se rencontrèrent.

« Non. », lui répondit Hermione. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur une personne dans le bar. « C'était lui ? »

La rouquine suivit son regard. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un sorcier, très séduisant, aux boucles brunes. Il feuilletait un bouquin, une expression légèrement étonnée sur son visage. « Oui, c'est Zabini. », lui répondit Ginny. « Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé ? », lui demanda t-elle en parlant du livre.

« Non. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Harry et Ron savent pourquoi il ne travaille plus ? »

« S'ils ne me l'ont pas dit c'est que c'est confidentiel. », lui répondit Ginny.

« Oh. »

Rien d'intéressant n'arriva durant le reste de la journée ni le jour suivant d'ailleurs. Aucun évènement particulier n'attira l'attention d'Hermione, ni ne l'aida à résoudre le petit mystère Zabini jusqu'au jour où elle retourna travailler.

Blaise n'était pas présent ce jour là mais toutes ses affaires étaient là", ainsi que tous ses dossiers. Quand Hermione s'approcha de son bureau, elle repéra le livre qu'elle lui avait offert mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'air plus épais mais c'était bien ce livre là. Profitant de l'absence de Blaise ( _**NdT**: pas bieeeen fouineuse va )_, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le bureau et le prit doucement.

Bon, si le livre avait un titre sur la couverture au lieu d'être totalement noir, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir à l'ouvrir. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas de titre, elle se devait de l'ouvrir pour découvrir sa surprise. (**_NdC_ : **_On pardonnera la traductrice et la bêta pour ce paragraphe bizarre mais l'auteur l'a écrit de telle manière que c'était à la limite de l'incompréhensible. On a fait de notre mieux. Lol)_

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et laissa rapidement tomber le livre sur le bureau. Elle jeta ensuite un regard fugitif sur les autres papiers du bureau pour voir s'ils étaient pareils. C'était le cas. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et s'en alla. Si ses suppositions se révélaient être exactes, alors Blaise se trouvait actuellement à Ste Mangouste.


	4. Chapitre 4: La Vérité

_**Behind those indigo eyes**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos vacances (enfin pour ceux qui en on eue, pas comme moi) se sont bien passée :D Après quelques temps d'absence, l'auteuze de cette fic à poster tous les chapitres d'un coup ! Elle est donc terminée en anglais et est composée d'en tout et pour tout de8 chapitres, si je me souviens bien Avant tout, l'habituel disclamer, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à l'auteuze anglaise: **Un Petit Diable** _****

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4**_: _la vérité _

* * *

Hermione courut dans tout l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin la chambre de Blaise. La porte étant ouverte, elle put le voir. Il était couché sur son lit et semblait s'ennuyer. Elle entra doucement mais il entendit le bruit et regarda dans sa direction. Elle songea qu'il ne devait pas se trouver dans d'intenses réflexionsmais qu'il devait plutôt s'ennuyer profondément. Enfin,il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.C'était compréhensible pour un ancien Auror.

"Hey Blaise.", le salua t-elle en entrant timidement dans le chambre.

« Hermione ?", lui demanda t-il étonnament en levant un sourcil confus.

« Oui, c'est moi.", lui répondit-elle. Il semblait avoir eu une chambre pour lui tout seul sans l'avoir vraiment désiré. Il n'y avait que son lit, les meubles de l'hôpital ainsi qu'une simple chaise pour les visiteurs. « Ca ne te dérrange pas si je … »

Il sembla comprendre facilement ce qu'Hermione voulait dire car il lui répondit précipitamment: « Pas du tout. Assied-toi. »

Elle s'assit. Il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne pouvait dire qu'en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais dans ce cas, elle était trop curieuse et lui demanda de but en blanc: "Blaise, tu es aveugle ?"

Il la regarda … non, son regard était vide,sans émotions,et il lui fitun sourire triste. « C'est si évident que ça ? »

Elle y songea un moment. « En fait, pas vraiment. Peut-être pour ceux qui te connaissent vraiment bien, oui. Les autres diraient que tu es un rustre. »

Blaise lui fit un rire franc. Rien n'était différent.

« Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Il s'assit en esayant de décider par quoi commencer. Il resta silencieux, indécis. Ensuite, il commença: « Rien de très intéressant, en fait. Nous étions en train de traquer quelques Mangemorts quand un sort de magie noire m'a touché dans les yeux.

Hermione grimaça. « Ca a dû te brûler terriblement. J'ai lu que cela pouvait être horriblement douloureux. »

"Ca l'était.", lui répondit-il. « Honnêtement, j'ai eu comme l'impression d'avoir mes yeux en feu. En fait, quand ils m'ont amenés ici, ils m'ont dit que j'était devenu magiquement aveugle. Il y avait évidemment aucun traitement mais j'ai continué à venir régulièrement ici pour qu'ils essaient de stopper la sensation de brûlure, de manière permanente.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Une communauté magique qui ne trouve pas de contre-sort? Au moins, les moldus ont des traitement contre la cécité. Quand cela c'est-il passé? »

« Depuis deux semaines. », lui fit-il simplement. « Maintenant, je suis sans job. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un Auror aveugle. Je pense que c'est juste une excuse pour me virer. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment accepté. »

« Ne parles pas comme cela. », lui fit-elle en essayant de lui remonter le moral. « Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent simplement que cela deviendrait trop dangereux pour toi, à présent. »

« Harry et Ron ont essayé de me défendre … tu as vraiment de bons amis …. Ils ont réussit à m'obtenir un travail temporaire à ton département. », termina t-il.

Hermione se leva. « Et bien devine quoi ? On va leur montrer exactement ce que tu vaux. J'ai aidé durant la guerre et je fais partie des aventures de Harry depuis le premier jour. Je connais une chose ou deux qui pourraient t'aider."

"Mais…"

"Pas de "mais", Zabini et je ne veux pas que tu dises que je ne peux pas t'aider." Elle lui prit la main et la serra gentiment. « Je te promets que je peux t'aider. Qui sait ? Nous trouverons peut-être un traitement pour tes yeux. »

Pour une raison inconnue, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, sa présence lui remontait le moral. « Peut-être que nous y arriverons. Viens au Manoir Zabini demain. Je suis désolé,j'ai bien peur de devoir rester dans les endroits familiers.

"Pas de problème." Elle savait où il se trouvait. Pendant leur septième année, quand la guerre faisait déjà rage, Blaise avait transformé sa maison en abri pour elle comme pour de nombreux autres sorciers. Ses protections étaient aussi fortes qu'à Poudlard. « Je serais là-bas. »

Juste au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Blaise l'arrêta. « Hermione, attend. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé au Chaudron Baveur ? », lui demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle sentit son visage prendre une belle couleur rose. « Oui, mais n'en parle à personne Blaise Zabini. », lui fit-elle rapidement en partant tandis que Blaise continuait à rire.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5: Plan

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Behind those indigo eyes **_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK ROwling ainsi qu'à **Un petit diable** ... _

_**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien Comme j'ai pas trop de boulot pour les cours, je m'avance dans les traductions c'est ce qui me prend le plus en temps, en réalité ... pour les fics que j'écris, une fois que je m'y met sérieusement, les chapitres sont fait en une heure grosso modo (mais bon ... quand je m'y met sérieusement lool) J'espère en tout cas que vous amerez ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour toutes vos review ! Bizzouxx à tous et bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapter 5: Plans**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

C'était difficile pour Hermione d'arriver jusqu'au Manoir Zabini. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Elle voulait être une Aurore ou même une médicomage tout comme l'était Ginny mais à cause de la guerre, elle avait décidé de se retirer de tout cela. Elle savait quel entraînement lui faire mais c'était Blaise Zabini. Aveugle ou pas, elle ne voulait pas se trouver gênée devant lui.

Dès qu'elle arriva près des portes du manoir, elles s'ouvrirent presque automatiquement. Blaise lui avait dit de le retrouver dans les jardins qui se trouvaient derrière pour s'entraîner. Et, vu qu'Hermione avait une mémoire visuelle, s'était facile pour elle de retrouver le chemin.

Elle le trouva allongé sur l'herbe. Ayant sentit sa présence, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. « Hey, Hermione, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois réellement venue. »

Elle lui fit un sourire. « Tu me connais mieux que ça, Blaise. » Elle s'assit près de lui. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Alors, plus exactement, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour moi ? », lui demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle le regarda avec crainte. Avec sa façon d'agir et de parler, c'était impossible de savoir, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas, si il était aveugle ou pas. Elle-même ne l'aurait pas deviné si elle n'avait pas vu son livre.

« Vas-tu arrêter de me fixer et répondre à ma question ? », lui demanda t-il avec un sourire présomptueux.

Hermione rougit d'un beau rose mais réussit à lui rétorquer. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te regardais ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que tu sens jamais quand quelqu'un te regarde ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Tu regardes tout le monde mais personne ne le remarque. », commenta t-elle.

« Ca c'est parce que je suis un professionnel.Je ne fixe pas. », lui répondit-il.

Hermione remarqua le livre qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et la pile de papier à côté. Elle les prit. « Blaise, as-tu déjà décodé les messages de ce livre ? Cela m'a prit deux mois avant de tout tout déchiffrer ? »

« C'était facile et j'ai trouvé des tas de choses très fascinantes. », lui fit-il.

«Tu ferais un bon Langue-de-Plomb', lui fit-elle."Avec ton habilité a observer et remarquer le moindre detail, même maintenant, et tu as une grande capacité pour résoudre les problèmes…."

«Et comment sais-tu ce qu'un Langue-de-Plomb fait ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Parce que je suis Hermione Granger.",lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

«Ne vas pas attraper la grosse tête", plaisanta t-il. « Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Et bien, j'ai plannifié quelques entraînement de professionnel et si tu as un potentiel, je pense que tout sera fait dans une semaine. », lui raconta t-elle.

« Tu as vraiment tout planifié jusque dans les moindres détails, pas vrai ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. », soupira t-il en se souvenant de leur septième année en tant que préfet en chef de leur maison respective.

OoOoOoOoO


	6. Chapitre 6: Entraînements

_**Disclamer: **Tout est à JK ROwling ainsi qu'à **Un Petit Diable**_

****

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour tout le monde J'espère que vous allez bien juste pour vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres sont prêt ... enfin, j'ai terminé de traduire les autres chapitres de cette fic Elle m'a tellement plue que je pense que j'en traduirais une autre de cette auteuze :D Mais, j'aime pas en demander d'habitude, ... quelques review font toujours plaisir mais je suppose que vous le savez ... allors, le petit bouton à gauche est à votre entière disposition N'hésitez pas mdr :D _

_**Behind Those indigo Eyes.**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 6: **Entraînements_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

« Wow, Blaise, tes résultats sont vraiment impressionnants. », lui fit Hermione admirative. Leur entraînement avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne semaine et Blaise avait fait d'énormes progrès. Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui faire passer le dernier test.

« Merci, mais je crois que tu exagères. », lui répondit-il avec un sourire quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils étaient dans les jardins qui se trouvaient derrière le manoir, comme d'habitude.

« Je n'exagère pas. », lui fit-elle. « Sérieusement, tout tes autres sens sont beaucoup plus puissants. Essentiellement celui du toucher le toucher et l'ouïe,sans oublier que tu sembles avoir un sixième sens. », lui fit-elle en plaisantant à moitié. « Tu as toujours une bonne intuition et es capable de sentir facilement la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et bien, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi. », lui fit-il sincèrement. Si jamais il auvait pu voir,il l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Ca m'a fait plaisir. », lui fit Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se leva rapidement. « Maintenant, c'est l'heure du test final: un duel. »

Blaise sembla inquiet. « Hermione, comment puis-je faire un combat sorcier réel si je ne peux pas voir mon adversaire ? »

« Et bien, sur le terrain, je doute sérieusement que qu'une personne prenne le temps de s'incliner ou ce genre de choses donc tu dépendras entièrement de tes autres sens. », pensa t-elle à haute voix. « En plus, tu auras un coéquipier … ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, je ne vais pas faire un duel de sorcier. Je vais juste t'attaquer par des angles différents. Tu dois vas devoir te servir de tes sens pour m'avoir avant que je ne te touche avec l'un de mes sorts.

_**Une heure et trois duels plus tard … **_

« C'était superbe ! », s'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. « Le second était tout juste mais tu as réussi à m'éviter. Honnêtement tu es un excellent Auror, ils seront ravir te de savoir de nouveau parmi eux ! » Elle le serra un peu plus avant de se reculer.

Blaise rit de l'excitement de la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus heureuse que lui. Pour les autres, même après sa participation à la guerre, elle était demeurait toujours le rat de bibliothèque à la tignasse ébouriffée, mais pour lui, elle était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé.

« Hermione, calme-toi. », lui sourit-il.

« Je sais, je sais. », sourit-elle à son tour. «Mais je n'exagère pas. Ils sont chanceux de t'avoir. »

_Et je suis heureux de t'avoir, toi_, songea Blaise absent distraitement. « Alors, tout est bon ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Yep. », lui répondit-elle.

« Tu restes pour dîner ? », lui demanda t-il. Il se surprit de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils avaient terminés.

« Non, je dois y aller. », lui fit-elle. « J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Je te fais traîner dans ton travail, pas vrai ? », lui demanda t-il, se sentant coupable.

« Oh, non. », lui répondit-elle. « J'aime beaucoup mon travail, il est conséquent et paie bien mais c'est un peu ennuyeux … », expliqua t-elle. « J'aimerais faire quelque chose de plus excitent comme le font Harry, Ron ainsi que Ginny. »

« Il est toujours temps de changer ta de voie, tu sais. », lui fit-il quand alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les grande grilles du château.

« Je sais. », lui fit-elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Bonne chance et n'oublie pas de me raconter comment cela se sera passé. »

« Tu seras la première à le savoir. », lui promit-il.

« Ca me rappelle. », lui lança t-elle en sortant une petite bouteille de potion de son sac. « C'est une potion sur laquelle je travaille. Bois en une gorgée deux fois par jour pendant une semaine. »

Il ne prit pas la peinede luidemander à quoi elle servait. C'était Hermione Granger après tout, quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours supporté même quand les autres s'étaient retournés contre lui. « Je le ferais. », lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis, ils se retirèrent et partirent chacun chez eux pour la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**  
**_


	7. Chapitre 7: Surprises

_**Disclamer: **Balablabl tout est à **Un petit diable** ainsi qu'à **JK Rowling** _

_**Note de la traductrice:** Ahhh, lala, et dire que cette mini traduction est bientôt terminée et oui plus qu'un chti chapitre :) Alors, je vais passer aux remerciements parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps en postant le dernier chapitre Tout d'abord, un big merci à Ilys qui a prit le temps de corriger cette trad de A à Z un grand merci également à tous les reviewers et puis évidemment à Un petit Diable qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic Je pense que j'ai fais le tour Si jamais vous recherchez des BlaiseHermione, l'auteuze de cette fic est dans mes favoris, elle en a tout pleins en réserve J'en traduirais peut-être une autre quand j'aurais terminé une de mes autres traductions ou autres fic mais je ne sais pas quand lool En tout cas, j'vous souhaite une chuper bonne lecture à tous ! Bizzouxxxx et puis n'oubliez pas ... reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww (Go, go, go, allez, allez, allez ptdr)_

_**Behind those indogo eyes**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 7: **Surprises_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Un mois. Un long mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait aidé Blaise. Bien sûr, il lui avait envoyé une chouette pour lui dire qu'il avait eu le boulot et il gardait toujours contact avec elle, mais il lui écrivait habituellement juste pour lui dire 'salut' ou lui demander ce qu'il se passait pour elle. Jamais il ne lui confia la moindre chose sur son nouveau travail, à part le fait qu'il l'avait eu. En fait, le problème était qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines.

Hermione soupira et termina d'écrire la lettre avant de la donner à la chouette pour qu'il la lui apporte. C'était en rapport avec la dernière lettre que Blaise lui avait envoyé: un code époustouflant qui lui avait pris pas moins de deux jours entiers à déchiffrer.

Elle repartit s'asseoir dans la cuisine de son petit appartement afin de regarder quelques papiers pour son travail. A son plus grand déplaisir, il l'avait obligé à prendre des vacances. Elle était une des meilleures de son service et non, elle n'était pas surchargée de travail. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire prendre des vacances inutiles.

Deux heures plus tard, elle s'ennuyait déjà mortellement. Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Mais, ce qu'elle vit quand elle les rouvrit la laissa légèrement ébahie.

« Pour toi, ma jolie dame. », lui fit Blaise en posant une rose sur sa table de travail.

« B … Blaise,que fais-tu ici? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? », lui demanda t-elle après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Un sourire plutôt moqueur se forma sur son visage. « Harry et Ron m'ont un peu aidé. », lui répondit-il. « Et pour ce qui concerne la raison de ma visite, et bien, il me semble que je suis venu…pour te voir. »

« Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda Hermione qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était là, devant elle.

« Vraiment très bien. Et, je dois te remercier pour la potion que tu m'as donnée. », lui répondit-il, reconnaissant. « Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute ma vue, mais je peux voir les ombres des choses maintenant. Comme maintenant, je ne peux pas te voir, mais je vois tes formes et vraiment, c'est suffisant pour moi. »

« Aw, », lui fit-elle lui faisant un grand sourire en le serrant brièvement contre elle. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Tu aimes ton travail ? »

« Oui, et ça me fait penser. », lui fit-il en prenant l'enveloppe de sa poche pour la lui tendre. « Ouvre-là. »

Elle la lui prit, incertaine, avant de l'ouvrir et elle la lut. « Blaise, c'est une lettre d'acceptation des Langues de Plombs…Avec mon nom dessus !"

"C'est cela même", dit-il en souriant. Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que j'aurai fait un très bon Langue-de-Plomb ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Et bien, j'en ai parlé à Harry. Il sait relativement bien ce qui se passe. Ma cécité interfère avec mes compétences sur le terrain en tant qu'Auror mais ça n'affecte en aucun cas mes capacités de Langue-de-Plomb, lui fit-il. "Je me suis souvenu que tu voulais une vie plus excitante alors, je leur ai montré mes souvenirs de tes entraînement avec une pensine. Et, je peux te dire qu'ils étaient vraiment très impressionnés parce qu'ils t'ont donné le travail presque instantanément. »

Hermione était sans voix. « Je …tu … je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Toi et moi, on va devenir partenaires. », lui expliqua t-il. « Le message codifié que je t'ai envoyé il y a deux jours n'était que le dernier test. Et, ça explique également pourquoi ils t'ont forcé de prendre des 'vacances' à ton travail. »

Hermione ne pouvait exprimer son excitement, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. La dernière chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Blaise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Chapitre 8: Happy end with a smile

_**Disclamer: **Tout est à JK Rowling et Un petit diable _

_**Note de la traductrice**: Voilà, la fic est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue Et puis allez, un p'ti effort, tous ceux qui n'ont pas reviewés pour les autres chapitres, reviewent pour celui-ci lool au moins pour me dire si vous avez aimé et si vous en voulez une autre :D _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Behind tose indego eyes **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 8**:Tout se termine avec un sourire_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

'_Expelliarmus !'_, Hermione fit voler son partenaire d'entraînement avec un "bang" sonore. Elle rattrapa gracieusement la baguette de son 'adversaire' et l'aida à se relever avant de rejoindre Blaise qui était mort de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le désarmes sifort. », lui fit-il. « Je ne peux peut-être pas voir, mais d'après le son de ta voix et le bruit de sa chute, c'était le plus fort des sorts de désarmement que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. »

« Je voulais vraiment bien le faire. », lui murmura t-elle.

« C'est bien toi, Hermione. », lui fit-il quand il l'amena hors du terrain d'entraînement du département des Mystères. « Le poste t'attends depuis trois mois.»

Et, ce jour là, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Blaise l'avait prise par surprise en venant chez elle et lui avait donnéune lettre d'embauche pour devenir une _Langue-de-Plomb_. Elle était tellement heureuse ce jour-là pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

Elle avait été embarrassée en réalisant qu'elle l'avait embrassé mais, à son soulagement, il lui avait rendu son baiser. Ce jour là, était l'un des plus heureux jours de sa vie. Elle allait avoir un job génial et Blaise et elle pourraient travailler ensemble.

Bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait garder son ancien travail. Elle leur envoya une note trois mois avant de les quitter. Et, maintenant que les trois mois s'étaient écoulés, elle pouvait vraiment commencer son entraînement pour devenir une _Langue-de-Plomb_.

Mais son nouveau travail n'était pas la seule chose qui la rendait heureuse …

« Alors. », lui fit Blaise quand ils entrèrent dans l'entrée le salon du Manoir Zabini. « Ne devrions-nous pas commencer à faire la liste des invités à notre mariage et tous les autres détails ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Ne devrais-je pas être la seule à être tout excitée pour faire cela ? », lui demanda Hermione tout sourire, sur le canapé.

« Et bien, je veux le meilleur pour mon Hermione », lui fit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Il avait demandé à Hermione si elle voulait bien devenir sa femme depuis deux semaines, et leur mariage avait lieu dans un mois.

« J'ai déjà commencé la liste des invités, il ne te reste plus qu'à rajouter tes invités à toi. Oh, mais nous n'avons toujours pas décidé qui seraient nos témoins.« Je pensais à Ginny », lui annonça t-elle. « Tu peux choisir le tien. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre Harry et Ron. »

Blaise acquiesça, compréhensif. « Et, pourquoi pas Théodore Nott ? C'était mon meilleur ami à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mais nous sommes toujours proches. »

« Oui, je me souviens. », lui fit-elle songeuse. « Son père et son grand-père étaient des Mangemorts mais il a été assez courageux pour briser la chaîne. N'est-il pasparti en Amérique pour tout recommencer à zéro ? »

« Oui, mais, il ne peut partir loin d'ici pendant trop longtemps. », lui fit Blaise, un léger sourire moqueur sur son visage. « Il revient me voir tous les six mois. »

« Okay, alors, c'est réglé. », lui fit-elle, excitée. « Ma mère est déjà en train de travailler sur la décoration et tout, donc, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous occuper des fleurs et autres … »

« Et à propos de ta robe ? », lui demanda Blaise avec un léger sourire.

« Ca, je ne veux pas en parler. » Elle croisa les bras et lui donna un regard qui voulait tout dire mais, bientôt, elle se mit à rire et il la rejoignit bien vite.

Hermione Granger pouvait bien dire que sa vie était étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait se marier avec Blaise Zabini, mieux connu sous le nom du Serpentard Silencieux.

Pour elle, tout avait commencé par un regard et un pari pour se terminer avec un mariage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
